


Pitter-patter

by Chexmixup



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Domestic, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chexmixup/pseuds/Chexmixup
Summary: The gentle, early October rain.





	Pitter-patter

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2-3am and it's raining and all I can think about is Akechi Goro so here's an unbetaed piece of work.

Goro wasn't the type to sleep at night, not since he was a child and still lived in the security of his mother's home. After years of living the scenes best suited for nightmares, he learned he preferred to sleep the minimal amount. Normally, that wasn't a problem. Living on his own, he could easily hide his poor sleeping habits from anyone it might concern. But here, it mattered a lot if he didn't sleep.

Here, being the apartment Akira lived in. Goro enjoyed staying over at the others home, dare he say he preferred it to his own dreary, cheap apartment, but it always arose the problem that he still couldn't sleep. His body was restless as Akira lay down with him in bed, an arm curled tightly around the brunette and pulling him to his chest. The window was open just the slightest bit- for early October, it was still rather warm for his partner's liking- and the sound of the gently pouring rain filtered through the screen only to mingle with Akira's gentle snoring and Morgana's purring- the cat having fallen asleep on the bed prior to their arrival. Goro's head was rising and falling with each intake of breath, his face nestled against Akira's chest but his eyes focused on the hardly curtained window.

Of course he found it to be a problem that his body just wouldn't settle down when Akira's did. He much preferred being awake and finishing what work he could on his computer, or perhaps being curled up on the couch with his barely touched books; anything but laying with his eyes lidded like he were about to sleep but his mind racing like he's never sleep another day. Yet somehow he found this calming. The subtle heat coming off from Akira matching the cool breeze that seemed to billow into the small room every now and again made the detective sigh in content. The rain, as it seemed to pound against the window only to taper off into a gentle drone, then return to its unrelenting pace once more, provided an ambiance to the night that made it feel more cozy, more intimate, even with the other person sleeping. He couldn't find it in himself to be dissatisfied with the setting, even though his fingers itches to be active in some way.

A particularly loud crack of thunder roused him from his daze, as well as Akira from his sleep, and Goro could hear the way his breathing seemed to startle before a warm yet clumsy hand fumbled its way through the detective's locks.

"Another sleepless night, hmm?" His voice was heavy with sleep, and Goro wondered if he'd even remember the conversation in the morning. Regardless, he answered.

"Of course." His voice was also quiet, rough from his hours of silence, but his ears could only pick up the faintest sound of the storm in the background.

Akira hummed in response, his body curling around Goro a little tighter, his sleep laden features coming into view for a brief moment to press a kiss to his forehead. "Then I'd like to stay awake with you, to listen to the storm."

Goro wanted to scoff at the empty promise. He knows his boyfriend much too well to know that he's no night owl, he'll be asleep within the next few moments. But he doesn't tell him no. He couldn't bring himself to admit this out loud, and company, any at all, is better than a simple silence stretched with unwanted thoughts. "Be my guest, if you can stay awake."

"We both know that I can't," Akira hums out, but before Goro can ask what the point of it had been then, he continues. "But I want to spend some of this storm with you, I haven't woken up to you looking so peaceful in such a long time. You know, I doubt I've ever seen you look so content at night." There's a slight pause where neither of them know what to say, the storm filling the silence as Goro finds his mind lulling to the pitter-patter of rain and Akira's slow heartbeat. He knows he's drifting off to sleep when he hears the thunder growing distant, and the snoring resuming from the man below him, but he doesn't fight it off. For once, he's feeling safe and secure in the night, an intimately cozy feeling making him confident enough that his rest will be peaceful. He drifts to sleep at the thought that he enjoys this domesticity, a warm cat at his feet with a warmer man in his arms, the chill of the fall storms evening the silence that rings in his ears.


End file.
